Surprise Decision
by DemonicAngel363
Summary: Dean hears about the incident at the bunker and decides to get Cas a guinea pig. :) No smut, just language. Nothing too bad, I think. I love hearing what you think.


When Dean finally came back to the bunker for the first time after the incident on the bridge, things were understandable tense. At least Cas was back with them. He'd hated having to kick him out just for that lying son of a bitch angel. Eventually things started to mellow out between Sammy and him. Hell, after a few drinks, Sam even started telling him about the specifics of what had happened when he was gone. Cas claimed he wasn't needed anywhere at the moment, and Dean didn't argue. He liked having the angel there. At some point, Sam got to the grace extraction fiasco. He skimmed over how they'd come to realize that Sam still possessed some of the dickbag's grace, and how they could use it to find him, when Castiel interrupted for the first time.

"Sam was deceitful with me in that stage of the operation." He said, looking disapprovingly as Sam.

"What the…? No I wasn't? Why would I lie to you?"

"You informed me we had a guinea pig in our possession, when in fact, we did not." Sam spluttered and stared at him, but Dean started to laugh.

"Got your hopes up about a fuzzy little friend, huh?" He grinned wider as Castiel almost pouted.

"It was an unfair deceit, I assure you." Cas muttered, still pouting. Dean chucked as Sam cracked a smile and shook his head.

"I wasn't talking about real guinea pigs, Cas. Just like a test subject sort of thing."

"Why would 'guinea pig' – " Dean still hadn't gotten him out of the habit of using air quotes. Hey, it was cute. " – be synonymous with 'test subject'? Surely humans are not barbaric enough to experiment on their fuzzy little bodies?" He trailed off as Dean started laughing again, and Sam just shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Cas." He said, continuing with the story as soon as Dean had calmed down again. He still let out a small chuckle every so often, and Castiel awarded him with a pouting glare whenever he did.

By the end of the night, Dean wasn't nearly as drunk as he wanted to be, and Castiel was still stone-cold. They said their goodnights and went to bed. Dean was much more pleased than he should have been that the angel had chosen the room next to his. He fell asleep quickly, relishing the comfort of the memory foam as opposed to the creaky, spring loaded beds of the motels.

The next morning was unexpectedly dull. They didn't have a case to work, so they basically lounged around. Sammy spent all his time in the library – nerd – and Cas flitted in and out of the bunker, apparently unused to boredom. Dean spent the first part of the morning in the garage, giving his baby some special treatment. After, he decided he couldn't take the monotony anymore.

"I'm going out." He announced. Cas was currently off somewhere, but Sam gave Dean a quick look.

"Uh…Where? We don't have a case." Dean snorted.

"You think I don't know that? But it's too damn quiet here, man. I need some music, some booze, and some pool." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. No girls. I don't want to hear you two fucking in here."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I'd bring any chick back to your nerd lair. See ya." He grabbed his keys, grinning at the spectacular bitch-face his brother gave him and headed out to the impala.

Blasting rock music from the moment the engine purred to life, he set off, thinking of how far away the best bar was. He was in the mood for some hustling. Deciding that it was too early for heavy drinking – and he didn't dare endanger his baby like that – he grabbed a couple e=beers and headed over to the pool tables, striking up a bet or two. They took the bait, of course, and he soon raked in a couple hundred bucks. He grinned like a child and emptied his fifth beer before calling it a day and heading out, taking one for the road.

It was still light out, about 4 pm-ish he guessed, He didn't feel like going back to the boring bunker, so he drove around for a bit. He was singing to his favorite AC/DC album when something caught his eyes. It was a quaint – there was no other word for it – little pet shop with a wooden sign, all pastel and paw-printed. He could see cages and tanks and crates through the large window. An idea struck him and he performed a very illegal turn in the lot near it, cussing out on of those prissy new cars that tried to run through him.

He pulled into a spot and hopped out, strolling up to the shop. There was a very pretty redhead working there, and it looked like feeding time. She was walking around the shop with a basket full of different jars of food. He stepped inside and caught her attention. She smiled.

"How can I help you?" She asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow as she looked him up and down. He couldn't blame her. 10 o'clock shadow, and alcohol on his breath, with his dirty shirt, leather jacket, faded jeans, and gun in his belt, he hardly look like the type of person to wander in a place like this. Unfortunately, her scrutiny made him nervous for some reason.

"Yeah…um…" He hadn't anticipated this being this hard. "You got any guinea pigs?" He asked finally. She giggled quietly.

"Of course. They're over here." She said finally, leading him across the store to a cage-tank thing that contained 10 or so furry things. "See on you like?" He looked for a second, spotting one with dark spots on its little head, and its body tan, like a little coat wrapping around it. He pointed it out.

"How 'bout that one?" She obliged, catching him and handing him to Dean.

"Careful. He's not as social as the others." She warned. It was the weirdest thing ever to hold it. It was soft and squirmed in his grim, trying to escape.

"He's perfect. Thanks." He said, heading up to the counter to pay. She gave him an odd look.

"You have no idea what you're doing…do you?" She asked. Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"I…I guess not. Never had one before. Or a pet of any kind. Kind of just winging it." She sighed and shook her head.

"Figures. Let me help. They like to live in small groups. Are you okay with getting a second one?" Dean shrugged. She went to retrieve a mini-cage-tank thing and placed his guinea pig in it, before handing it back to him. "Let's go find another one for you. I think we have a couple of his brothers in the cage." Dean acquiesced, and chose one with light tan fur.

"He's one of the most active we have. It's amazing how well they get along. The cages are over this way if you need a hand with those as well." For the next hour or so, he let the girl talk to him about his new pets, and helped him find the perfect supplies for them. It was fairly surreal for Dean to be doing something so mundane in a life like his. He almost laughed.

All in all, he ended up spending like a hundred bucks at least on the guinea pigs. He had a hell of a time lugging their giant cage and all the shit to his car. He thanked the pretty red head, and ended up with her number of the back of a slip of paper (which he may or may not have thrown away out of eyesight of the girl) and headed back to the bunker with the two guinea pigs in their mini-cage in his lap. Half-way home, he called Sam. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Yeah, Dean? Do you need help getting back?" Sam's voice obviously thought he was dead drunk. Dean snorted.

"Actually, I will need your help, bitch. I got something in town, I need your help lugging it into the bunker. Also, make sure Cas is there when I get home, but don't let him come out to help us."

"Dean, what the – "

"You'll find out when I get back, kay?"

"Fine. I'll see you soon, jerk." He muttered, annoyed and curious.

"Bitch." Dean was grinning as he turned up the radio, careful not to aggravate the fluffies in his lap, and floored it.

It was dark when he finally made it back. He honked twice, and killed the engine. Sam jogged out into the garage, his signature bitch-face in place. His jaw dropped when he saw the mini-cage in Dean's arms and he started laughing so hard, he doubled over. His laughter subsided when Dean told him he had a giant ass cage and a bunch of supply shit to carry into the bunker for him.

"Please? My hands are full." He asked, gripping the cage unnecessarily with both hands. When Sam nodded and sighed, Dean grinned wider and strolled into the bunker.

"HEY ANGEL!" He yelled inside. He heard the angel get up from somewhere in the library – nerd #2 – and head over.

"Yes, De – " Cas started, stopping dead when he saw the box clutched in Deans arms. His head tilted in an adorable way – don't tell Sam he thought that. He electric blue eyes were wide and his mouth fell open. "Dean, what…?" He asked, perplexed.

"Guinea pigs!" Dean whooped, setting the cage down on the table and opening it to hand the 'trench-coated' guinea pig to the reluctant angel. He took it with unsure hands, having to shift quickly to keep the flighty rodent from escaping. "Like them?" He asked, sounding for all the world like an energetic 5 year old.

"Dean. I – They're perfect." Castiel smiled then let out a deep laugh that made Dean catch his breath. He honestly wasn't sure what he was thinking. He honestly probably wasn't, or he never would have gotten the courage to take a quick step forward and press his lips to Cas's.

"So are you." He murmured softly. Then his brain caught up with his actions and he took a hasty step back, rubbing a hand over his neck. The angel stood frozen, only moving to contain the rodent, which had somehow calmed, and was sleeping in the crook of his arm. Dean coughed and sought to busy his hands. He picked up the other guinea pig, ignoring the blue eyes he could feel following his every movement. He had to struggle more to contain the feisty thing. He was so distracted he didn't notice the step Castiel took in his direction until he lifted his head and found it inches from Cas's. Those blue eyes electrocuted him into place until Cas leaned up and kissed him again. A shudder when through him and he almost dropped the furry creature as he leaned into the angel, who had the very unfair advantage of having an arm free to wrap around Dean's waist and yank him closer.

Unfortunately, Dean's guinea pig was not appreciative of the wonderful situation he found himself in and squirmed harder to escape, causing the pair to break apart, out of breath and grinning widely. They heard a short cough behind them, and Dean whirled to see Sam standing at the library door, a wide smirk on his face. Dean felt his face flush, and ducked his head to busy himself putting the guinea pigs back in the box. He gently took the one from Cas's arm and placed it back too.

"Hey, don't mind me." Sam said, voice laced with amusement while Dean fiddled with the box. "Just…carry on." He walked away chuckling, calling over his shoulder. "I meant what I said about fucking though. I do NOT want to hear it." Dean flamed again, and glanced at Cas, who was standing awkwardly, eyes on the floor. He coughed awkwardly, and Castiel's blue eyes snapped to him.

"Y-you want to help me set up all this stuff?" He gestured to the giant cage and the pile of stuff Sam had dumped on the table. Cas smiled and nodded, walking to the pile. "Hey, Cas?" He looked back, only to be pulled closer. "Now that our hands are free…" He said, finding unknown confidence he hadn't known about as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him close, capturing his mouth. Castiel didn't seem to mind at all. When they broke apart again, they were both panting softly.

"Now, about that cage, Dean?" Cas spoke softly, still very close. Dean groaned and buried his head in the angel's shoulder.

"Fiinnnee." Dean complained, although he was smiling widely and proceeded to spend half an hour setting up the guinea pig's new home. Cas insisted everything had to be perfect for them. It was actually quite late when they finished. Sam had gone to bed, probably more out a desire to give them privacy as actual tiredness. They ended up clearing one of the side tables in the library and dedicating it to the fuzzy pets. Dean was dead tired by the end of it.

Eventually, everything was just how Cas wanted it, and Dean sighed in relief and collapsed into a chair. Even the angel looked tired, which was actually starting to worry Dean. They don't get tired. But right now, his brain was exhausted and all he wanted to do was pass the fuck out. Cas smiled sympathetically and held out a hand to help him up. They headed to bed. Outside their doors, Cas stopped.

"By the way, Dean, I really do love my present." He kissed him again, sweetly. "Thank you."

" 's no problem, Cas." The angel smirked at how slurred with sleep Dean's words were.

"Go to bed, Dean."

"Only 'f you come with." He managed, smirking at the wide-eyed angel before pulling open his door and practically falling into his room, dragging him in behind and collapsing on the bed. Cas let out a small laugh and nudged Dean.

"You can't sleep in your clothes Dean. At least take off your shoes." Dean grumbled and stripped down to boxers and a t-shirt, too tired to be embarrassed. Cas hesitated for a minute, but when Dean crossed his arms and refused to lay down without him, he gave up. He refused to sleep in his suit, so he was forced all the way down to his boxers. Dean grinned and tossed him a shirt to wear, before yanking his hand, making them both collapse on the bed.

Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Cas's waist, burying his head in his neck. He breathed deeply, pressing a light kiss to the exposed skin. They both fell asleep fairly quickly, tangled up in each other.


End file.
